


Christmas Dorks

by Lex Vale (deductively)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Day was playing with Rinmaru and now they made their babies stop them, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deductively/pseuds/Lex%20Vale
Summary: Day messes arorund with Rinmaru and creates monstrosities.





	Christmas Dorks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moistang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moistang/gifts).



Hi so you know how I should've been doing schoolwork?  Yeah, no that didn't happen, so here are my foreign babies instead.

ALSO YES I'M AWARE CHRISTMAS IS OVER BUT IT WAS THE ONLY CHARACTER CREATOR I HAD ACCESS TO THAT I LIKED SO LEAVE ME ALONE

On the left here we have the soft boyo Jiang Jingyi from Xing.  Please protect him he's so pure and innocent and naive he has no idea that the world is about to be destroyed okay he needs.....he needs a hug please save him

Now next to him we have our Drachman, Zella Credge.  I don't know if you knew this, but that's an alias she uses in Amestris so no one knows she's Drachman (of course she told Kimblee, and then he died, and two can keep a secret if one of them is dead).  Her real name is Elvira Zima, but after her father died she was always called "Zima" in Drachma because of her "chilly personality".  She's extremely intelligent, loves butterflies, and has a special interest in the Chaos Theory.  She tends to use logic to explain tragedy, especially Kimblee's death.

Next we have the Aerugonian!  Sure, she  _seems_ cute and sweet and smol (and she is) but she kicks serious ass.  Reina Caída, known to Aerugonians and Amestrians alike as the "Mirror Alchemist", "Glass Alchemist", or "Refractive Alchemist", is infamous for her "cloning ability".  She carries sands from Aerugo in alchemically sealed pockets on her dress, which she heats to make glass and uses her reflections to confuse the enemy.  She committed the taboo in order to revive her brother, and as a result, was robbed of her larynx.  Before she attempted human transmutation, she was a big supporter of Aerugo during the border war, and her voice could move mountains.

Finally, we have the Cretan.  I . . . honestly didn't know what to name him?  Because I've never seen a Cretan in Fullmetal Alchemist.  Ever.  So his name is Malcolm Lord.  He's . . . going through that teenager phase of "wELL I'M COOLER THAN YOU SO FUCK OFF" but really he's a soft boy on the DL (bonus points bc he's lowkey like Ed so they clash......super gay...ly).  Skilled in hand-to-hand combat.

And yeah, these are the babes that'll be in my FMA full-length.  They're . . . my loves please protect them

 

That's all bye-


End file.
